Torque sensors for detecting steering torque are well known. For example, a patent document JP 2015-098223 A discloses a torque sensor that includes two Hall ICs, and detects abnormalities by comparing signals by one central processing unit (CPU).
However, the torque sensor disclosed in the patent document JP 2015-098223 A includes only one CPU. Therefore, when some abnormality occurs in the CPU, detection of steering torque cannot be continued.